Let's get this Pathetic War over With
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: COMPLETE. HoO characters gotta go help wizards with their pathetic war on Hecate's orders. P.S: if you have have a Wattpad account and you have seen this story before, I DIDN'T COPY IT. I've an account there called 'Kid of Percabeth'. All my stories get published and updated there first
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone. This is not a chapter but I want to just say that I will also try my best not to swear in this unless I have to. Comment if I right any since I am too focussed on other random stuff in my life like fighting monsters, battling gods, killing wizards and other random stuff. +**

 **JKS. I don't do any of that. I am just busy with school and home problems.**

 **Bye. See ya in the first chapter! :P**


	2. WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'PATHETIC WAR?

Harry POV: +

We were back at Hogwarts after destroying all but two horcrux. The war has broken out and Hermione, Ron and I were running around everywhere trying to find the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. We were about to check the room of requirement when suddenly, everyone froze. Except for the three of us. There was a bright flash and next thing you know, a women in greek robes and dark hair with highlights stood there.

"Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione." We took out our wands and pointed them at her. She tsk, tsk tsk-ed and held out her hand. Our wands flew out of our hands and into her hands.

"Now now, that's no way to treat a goddess is it? Especially the one who created wizards?" Ron and I gaped at her while Hermione said,

"What do mean by goddess?" She looked at her. She shook her head,

"Hermione Jean Granger, I thought you were smarter than that." How did she know Hermione's middle name? No one except us and Dumbledore knew that?

"How did you know her name?" Ron asked voicing my thoughts. I nodded and she said to us,

"Ronald Billius Weasley and Harry James Potter, let me explain who I am." We nodded and she continued. "My name is Hecate. I am the Greek goddess of magic and crossroads. I am her-" Hermione cut her off,

"But the Greek gods don't exist!" Thunder rumbled and Hecate looked at her and glared. Hermione faltered and took a step back,

"You know, if your scared of that glare, wait till you see my nephew's. He makes the toughest people pee their pants. Anyway back to the topic. Miss Granger, greek gods do exist. Without them, none of you would be here at this school with all these good teachers and friends. And besides, how do you think time stopped and everyone is frozen in place?" I still didn't exactly believe her,

"Sorry I don't believe you. A wizard could pull this off you know if they had enough power." She glared at me and snapped her fingers and gave me my wand.

"Go ahead do whatever spell you want to me." I looked at my friends and they shrugged. So I shrugged and said a spell,

"Stupefy" I waited for a red light to go out and hit her but nothing happened. I shot spell after spell at her but nothing happened.

"What happened to my magic?!" She looked at me,

"I took it away of course. Do you three believe me now?" I reluctantly agreed, so did the others. She smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Try a spell now." I pointed my wand at her and said, "Expelliarmus!" I light flew at her but she caught it and the spell went into her. Now I fully believed her.

"Now," She said. "Since I could tell that you all fully believe me, I will tell you why I'm here. The gods and I decided that we want you to get this pathetic war over with. So w-" I Interrupted angry,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PATHETIC WAR!? THERE IS NOTHING PATHETIC ABOUT THIS WAR!" Right now all I could see is red. She turned to me and glared. Then she started yelling

"IF THE GODS SAY YOUR WAR IS PATHETIC, THEN IT IS PATHETIC!" We were frozen in fear. Then she started speaking in a dangerously calm voice. "Besides, the allies I am sending to aid you have been in a real war, with more than thousands of powerful enemies and only a few hundred people fighting back. Not to mention those I am sending, have been in war before. For some of them, this will be their third war." Ron asked,

"What enemies could they have that are more powerful than Voldemort?" She answered,

"The demigods have faced Titans, the parents of the gods, giants, the bane of the gods and the mother of everyone. In other words, Gaea. She is the primordial goddess of the earth meaning, she is the earth. Thin of the worse thing that has ever happened to you, now times that by a million. That, is no where near what our children have been through." She paused and said in a quite voice,

"Some of them have also been through Tartarus, or in other words, literal hell." We gaped at her. How could anyone go through hell and survive? I don't know how that is possible, I asked,

"How many demigods are coming?" She replied,

"Only about twenty to thirty of them." WHAT!? HOW COULD TWENTY MORE PEOPLE HELP US!? Hermione voiced my thoughts and yelled at the goddess.

"You know," She said cutting Hermione off, "You wizards are losing my patience. If you keep being rude, I will obliterate you." We all wisely shut up and she continued.

"Those demigods can help, because their weapons and powers can harm all wizards, spiders, and other monsters that are attacking. However, your spells do not effect them since they have godly blood in them." We all 'ohh-ed' and she snapped her fingers again. I'll admit, I first I was scared that she took our magic but instead, a group of teenagers flashed in. Most of them were about our age, some were older. Hecate said to them,

"Once you all introduce yourselves and understand what you have to do, time will start again and then you will join in. These three will tell you who to attack and who not to. Farewell and good luck children." When she left, a boy with black hair and sea green eyes stepped forward and said,

"Hi guys, my name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. But don't ever call me Perseus. Call me Percy instead. Who are you guys?" I could already tell that this was the leader by the way he acted and how everyone obviously looked up to him. I held out my hand,

"I am Harry Potter, these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." He took my hand and shook it.

"I guess I should introduce you to my friends." He started saying names and godly parents, when their name was called out, they stepped up and said hi. The demigods who came are

\- Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon

\- Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena

\- Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus

\- Grover Underwood, Satyr

\- Jason Grace, son of Jupiter (They explained that the gods have multiple personalities)

\- Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite

\- Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus

\- Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto

\- Frank Zhang, son of Mars

\- Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades

\- Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares

\- Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes

\- Travis Stoll, son of Hermes

\- Connor Stoll, son of Hermes

\- Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter

\- Lou Ellen (insert last name), daughter of Hecate

\- Will Solace, son of Apollo

\- Reyna (doesn't use last name), daughter of Bellona

\- Pollux (insert last name here), son of Dionysus

\- Butch Walker, son of Iris

\- Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus

\- Malcom Pace, son of Athena

\- Miranda Gardiner, daughter of Demeter

\- Nyssa Barrera, daughter of Hephaestus

\- Michael Varus, son of Janus

\- Gwendolyn/Gwen (no last name), daughter of Venus

\- Dakota (no last name), son of Bacchus

In all, we had 27 more people joining the war. Once we explained everything and everyone understood who to attack and who not to, everything and everyone un froze and the demigods joined the battle.


	3. Another War

Percy POV:

Honestly, I don't understand why Hecate made us join another war. The only good thing about this is that when a wizard attacks us we can either, absorb it, deflect it or catch it and throw it somewhere else. Pretty cool right? No well, most of us think that. Anyway my Wise Girl and I were running and fighting. We were doing extremely well, and then... The spiders came.

"AHHHH!" Annabeth screamed and I saw spiders coming towards her. I killed most f them since Annabeth is more scared of spiders since she met Arachne. That, and every time the Athena cabin had spiders, they only go to Annabeth for revenge on Arachne's death. When we defeated them and Annabeth was calm again. We kept fighting. Everyone, and I mean everyone, kept shooting spells at us. Yes, even the people we're helping. Every time the shoot a spell, I catch it and throw it at a death eater. (Hahahahahaha! I still laugh at the name. Who would want to eat something as disgusting as Thanatos?) After a while the wizards figured out whose side we were on. The fighting went on for a while. We ran into the trio now and then while they were destroying horcruxes. After a few hours of fighting back to back with my Wise Girl, it was finally time for Harry to face Voldemort (ya know his parents must have hated him if they give that name). Hecate told us not to intervene (I found out what it means thanks to Annabeth) unless we have to. After hours and hours of fighting, the demigods were wearing down. Luckily fro us, it was time for the showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Everyone watched as they fought. Harry was tiring and could barely block Voldemort's attacks.

"Should we help him now? He can barely block the attacks." I said to Annabeth.

"Only if Harry loses his wand or can't fight anymore. Than we attack Voldemort." She replied. I nodded. We watched as the duo got exhausted and exhausted. The fight wasn't even close to ending. Suddenly Voldemort disarmed Harry as he collapsed. We were about to help and attack, but suddenly Voldemort fell down. I took that as my cue to destroy him. I ran forward and thrust my sword into his stomach. He disintegrated into black dust and flew into the wind. I looked behind me to see a very pale looking Harry who was still unconscious. I picked him up and everyone ran forward to help. A plump women who I learned was the nurse name Madam Pomfrey (A/N: Spell?) started to use her magic and Harry woke. 1

"What happened?"

"While you were fighting, you passed out, so Percy killed Voldemort when he got distracted from killing you for an unknown reason." Annabeth replied before I could say anything. We helped Harry to his feet only for him to get knocked over by Ron and Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"What happened?" They asked asked simultaneously (I only know that word because of my Wise Girl).

"Um, I don't remember." He turned to us. "Can you guys tell them what happened." We told them what happened and they thanked me like a hundred times for saving Harry.

"Demigods." A voice said behind me. I turned around.

"Yes Lady Hecate?" I asked. All the demigods came up to us.

"It is time for you to go. Apollo will be arriving to pick you up and take you back to Camp Half Blood." We nodded.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's an Iris Message. It's what demigods use to contact people."

"What do you mean demigods?" Someone asked worriedly. I looked around and saw an old women wearing dark emerald green robes.

"Children of the gods. Why?" Hazel asked. She answered,

"I thought we would not meet for a for more centuries. How did you know of us?" Travis decided to answer in a mysterious voice.

"Your creator sent us." I face palmed along with everyone else besides Connor, Chris and Leo.

"What?" Ron asked. Reyna explained,

"The goddess who gave wizards their power. Hecate." This caused an uproar. After a while, Apollo came and helped us convince the wizards that the gods are real. After that he took us back home. And hopefully, we don't have to go through anymore wars. After all three, is enough.

 **Soz about the crappy ending. I wanted to shorten it and couldn't think of any other way to do it.**


End file.
